


Pulling Away

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: A rescue mission goes amiss taking an unforeseen turn





	1. Chapter 1

Their gazes met, precious seconds trickled during the fragile moments of their meeting. Passing ships in the vastness expanse surrounding them, a moment long awaited through months of miserable patience was now here; this would be the fruits of their labor. The mission was thoroughly planned, roles clearly defined, their goal remained a common one yet, now within the action the outcome was one which was not foreseen. A surprise to not only them but also himself. 

A battle fought for himself the outcome of which turned ghastly as the fighting which started on land emerged to the sky then beyond. The conflict had its potential of ending at this moment, during these fragile seconds where an outstretched hand; battered and worn reached for him as the gap separating the two widened. An effort of connection stopped short as the blue appendage could only stretch so far. He needed only to reach his own to end this battle for himself yet, he hesitated. 

Flashes of another, who resided atop the enemy ship. Someone with little time and an ever declining mentality he knew he couldn't leave. It is within this near halted instance he decides. Features morphed from confusion to betrayal a deep pain both emoted as he turned away hand close to his person.

The reasons he wished to explain and forgiveness he longed to retain remain unstated. Their brief second of confrontation left both with a deeply rooted sadness and misery. The separation between the two widened as the intercepting ships parted the brief connection once granted was now a far-off memory.


	2. Chapter 2

He seated aside the other, a chair scooted from its paired desk to the bedside of a decrepit near-corpse of a being. Ruby crystal peeked from monotoned fur, consuming the majority of their person. Desperate rasp lifted the heavily crystalized chest, his pity for the other degrading state remain prominent in all but his speech. 

An inevitable death given upon birth as the stone embedded in their chest continued its slow consumption of all which it surrounded. There was little to be done but wait for their end.

He spoke little choosing to listen through near choked sobs of anger and frustration of fear and regrets. He felt powerless, though his presence was much appreciated. They were far from friends, the title of rivals had been retired and what remained of their undefinable relationship was companionship amongst strangers. 

".....My time grows near"

Spoken words with near gasping breaths were barely above a whisper. Crystalized sights turned to himself, how a blinded gaze translucent and luminescent were capable of emotion was beyond him. Yet, as ruby met their glassy sight he understood. Adverting his eye to his clasped hands sat atop his lap he sighed internally.

It was almost over. He held no obligation to stay by the others side and hearing of the others causation which lead to this present did little to gain pity from himself. Not that the other wished for such charitable compassion, he stayed simply because he empathized. Understood the situation and wished not for someone in such similar circumstances as 'her' to leave this world alone. 

Looking to the glassed wall aside the bed he took in the portrait of glittering starts atop its darkened canvas a pain ached inside. The remembrance of a rescue mission still fresh in mind even months later. It pained him to reject the salvation from the prison he had been kept prisoner yet...He looked to the deteriorating gem infested body.

It was almost over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the beginning
> 
> I took ideas from another story i had written from a long while back.

The pain was unimaginable. Limbs in constrained his head held low on his shoulders. The scent of scorched flesh and crisping fur dominated his nostrils. Once pristine chest fur was now burned from his person leaving one bloodied blisters in its wake. 

It was faint in his constant ringing ears; the familiar whirlings of the machine charging left him whimpering ever slightly bracing himself for what he knew to come. 

Excruciating, agonizing, intense pain wracked his system. A power he knew to belong only to an emerald shot directly into his back gathering purposely inside his body. His inhibitors acting as shields to keep the ever-heightening energy within. Strangled screams of torture remained muted as the power dispersed throughout his person collected towards the ring strapped atop his reddened chest. 

The feel of pure burning white energy expelling from his being was one which would remain deep-rooted. Chaos rushed through the ring at speeds well beyond possible for a living being towards its mooned destination. He felt his being would implode at any second, a fate he yearned for if it were to halt the agony of now.....then it stopped.

Gasping for breath as tears streamed uncontrollably and bloodied spittle dribbled from loose lips, his muscles violently contracted erratically. It was faint in his rumbling ears but he could hear it starting up again. 

Thrown into confinement until further use he sat in confrontation of the situation at hand. A fight against Robotnik's army led to the discovery of a new enemy Infinite then he was atop the Arc, a hallucination? 'She' was there as always full of bright smiles and warm laughs then darkness. He woke to the vastness of space, the moon in front of himself as was the earth. Strapped with no way of escape. 

He could cry no more choosing instead to stare at his metallic surroundings lost in thought as his body attempted to calm itself. Every few days he would return to those youthful memories later to be constrained then forced through that pain repeatedly; until he wasn't.

Robotnik had other plans which involved himself less. All were aware of the freedom fighters uprising and their travels for his rescue and Robotnik's defeat. A war he knew Robotnik was ready for yet something the genius foresight was bested as a drawback interfered with his plans; Infinite.


End file.
